Unexpected Love
by Accio-love55
Summary: Betty ended her junior year of high school being dumped by her boyfriend of three years, Archie, for her best friend, Veronica. After her heartbreak to end the school year, she decided to lay low for the summer and avoid her friends at all costs. She ended up finding comfort in an unexpecting companion, a certain leader of the Southside Serpents. How will her senior year pan out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Couldn't help but start a second story, oops. This one has been floating in my head so I had to get the words onto the page before it just kept building.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Archie Brand Comics or Riverdale minus a tank top.**

 **Plot: Betty ended her junior year of high school being dumped by her boyfriend of three years, Archie, for her best friend, Veronica. After her heartbreak to end the school year, she decided to lay low for the summer and avoid her friends at all costs. She ended up finding comfort in an unexpecting companion, a certain dark-haired leader of the Southside Serpents. Now it is time to start of senior year, will Betty go into the year the same good-girl that everyone knew or did she change over the summer?**

Betty Cooper had always been seen as the perfect girl next door by everyone around her. Between her blonde hair and blue eyes to her consist wear of pastel and light colors. She even dated the star football player, who just so happened to be her next-door neighbor, since the start of their high school career. Her family even seemed perfect, stepford like almost. Her parents, Alice and Hal, seemed perfectly happy during public outings and together they ran the town newspaper. Her older sister Polly was a star cheerleader, also dated a football star and got all the top marks of her grade. The perfect Cooper family seemed to be what every family strived to be, all smiles and sunshine for everything that they did. That perfect appearance started to diminish when the eldest Cooper sister ran away with the star football player, Jason Blossom, and eloped due her to new found pregnancy.

The scandal that ran through the town Betty's sophomore year about the junior pair was the downfall of the perfect Cooper family. After Polly ran away with Jason, Alice and Hal spent less time together and more time yelling at each other. Betty on the other hand upheld her perfect look. Everyday she left the house with a smile, walked to school with her boyfriend Archie where they met her best friends Veronica and Kevin before homeroom.

She received the top marks of her grade and even joined the cheerleader squad with Veronica, much to her mother's dismay. Betty's outer appearance remained its sunny exposure until the end of her junior year of high school where on the very last day, her boyfriend of three years broke up with her stating that he had grown to have feelings for Veronica and it wasn't fair to Betty to pretend that he was still in love with her.

This is how the perfect Betty Cooper began her downward spiral from the girl next-door.

The whole summer Betty spent it off the grid by hiding from all of her friends. She would ignore phone calls from Archie and Veronica, which was understandable but she also avoided Kevin at all costs. Although when Archie broke up with her, she told him that it was fine and that she understood. She even went as far to say that they could still be friends. But Betty went home that night, closed her blinds that she would often talk to Archie from and cried until she felt sick.

After she told her mother what had happened, Alice went on the defense of her youngest daughter and told her friends that she was spending the summer away from Riverdale and was unreachable when they came to visit.

The truth of the matter was, Betty found herself spending a lot of time on the Southside of Riverdale. It was known as the bad part of town with active gangs but at the point she was at, she didn't care if something happened to her. It was here that she made a new friend, someone who didn't require her to be the girl next door but who allowed her to try to find who she was. Their meeting was completely accidental, some might say fate brought them together, but Betty would deny it being fate. More like, dumb luck…

 _Betty walked into the Whyte Wyrm one weekday night hoping that the Southside bar wouldn't ask for a form of identification. A month had passed since her and Archie's break up and her ex and best friend had made their relationship official on all forms of social media. This caused Betty to want to escape her house and just have a drink. She wasn't much of a drinker, but in this case, she felt like she needed it._

 _Instead of wearing her trademarked pastels and tight pony tail, she wore dark wash jeans, a black tee shirt and a pair of Converse sneakers. Her blonde hair was down and in loose waves and her face was covered in more make-up than she would normally ever wear. She spent hours trying to get the perfect smoky eye look and paired it with red lipstick in hopes it made her look older. She knew she would be walking into the lion's den and stick out like a sore thumb, but she wanted to try._

 _She got to the bar and confidently walked by all the Serpents that sent her dirty looks on her way. She smiled at the pink-haired bar tender who offered to talk her order. When she orders a shot of vodka, the bartender just smiled and got her a shot. Betty shot it back and put the glass on the counter and was surprised when there was now another in front of her. She offered the girl a smile and couldn't help but wonder how she worked at the bar. The pink haired bartender looked to be the same age as she was but then she remembered she was on the Southside._

 _Betty took her second shot and ordered an actual mixed drink opposed to a shot so it would last her longer. She sat alone for a while before a Serpent sat down next to her and adjusted his gray woolen crown beanie. The blonde watched him out of the corner of her eye to see what he was doing. The bartender automatically put a beer bottle in front of him without him asking._

 _"You know, it isn't exactly safe for you to be here. This is a Serpent bar and a lot of the guys are chatting about a young blonde from the Northside looking for trouble. So, either you're lost, or you're insane to be here." He said with a chuckle._

 _The blonde turned her body to look at him. "Maybe I'm just bored of the Northside and wanted to see what happens here." She said, her voice sounding confident but her eyes showing the pain that she felt from the last month._

 _Her companion saw the pain in her eyes and offered her a soft smile. Betty noticed her looked young but she would guess he was at least twenty years old and had to be one of the younger Serpents. He had two moles on the side of his cheek and wore the leather Serpent jacket with a black shirt underneath and suspenders that hung around his waist. He offered her another smile before saying, "You're lucky I told them if they don't leave you alone, they'll have to deal with me." He took a drink from his beer as he waited for her response._

 _Betty let out a small laugh as her face thought about what he said. "I'm sure they're all really frightened of you. You don't seem dangerous." She watched his face as he laughed humorlessly._

 _"Oh Blondie." He started as he leaned closer to her ear, "I'm the most dangerous one here. You see, whatever I tell everyone to do, they do without asking. People do that when the boss gives them a direction." He moved away from her and returned to his beer._

 _Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "You're the leader, of the Serpents? You're like…young."_

 _This time, her companion laughed with humor. "I kind of inherited the title when my father, who was in charge got locked up. But yeah, I'm the leader. That's why you're being allowed to underage drink in my bar." He smirked at her as he tipped his beer to his lips._

 _Betty blushed from her neck right up to her forehead. She felt her companion's hand brush against her cheek and she felt her head move to press against his hand. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew it felt right._

 _"That blush will get you in trouble in these parts." He said as he leaned closer to her. Betty opened her eyes and looked at him._

 _She bit her lip and felt a slight burst of confidence. "Maybe I want a little trouble in my life." She responded as she moved closer to him._

 _Betty heard him groan and felt his breathe on her face. "Blondie, I'm thinking you're the trouble here." His voice low and seductive as he drew his face closer to hers._

 _"The names Betty, not Blondie." She said as she waited for him to make his move. Betty heard him mutter that his name was Jughead before their lips connected._

Betty didn't know that her life would change that night. It was now the end of the summer and she was dreading starting her senior year the following day. Her parents fled the town shortly after she met Jughead claiming they were going to try to bring Polly home, but they had now been gone for almost a month. That fateful night of meeting Jughead and her parent's leaving, meant Betty had the chance to spend her time on the Southside with Jughead. While they had kissed that first night, they started off building their relationship as friends before it built up to a physical relationship.

Most nights, she found herself sleeping at Jughead's apartment over the Whyte Wyrm opposed to her own house. That is where she found herself on the last night of summer.

Her blonde hair was down and she was dressed in one of Jughead's tee shirts. Jughead wore a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top as the pair was curled up on the couch watching Netflix. She let out a sigh and stated, "Can't I just stay here tomorrow?" After she finished speaking she flopped herself down so her head was on Jugheads lap and she was staring up at him.

The boy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Betts, you gotta go to school. It's your last year. Don't let that fucking moron and bitch ruin it for you." He spoke to her with a smile on his face as he ran his fingers through her blonde locks. He found over the summer that when she was stressed, it was something that calmed her down. When he found out what brought her to the Whyte Wyrm that night, he wanted to go find her red-haired ex and beat the shit out of him for hurting her. But at the same time, he wanted to hug the kid for bringing her to him. Jughead's days left lighter now that he had the blonde in his life. "Trust me Blondie. I would rather you be here with me than at that school but we both know that can't happen."

She sat up and kissed him. "I'm really glad I met you this summer Jug." She said with a smile as she got off the couch. "We should go to sleep. I should get a good night's rest before the day from hell that will be tomorrow." She walked into his bathroom to get ready for bed as he turned off the television. He joined her in the bathroom and they brushed their teeth together. The pair got comfortable in the bed and shut off the lights. They fell asleep with the Serpent leader holding tightly to his hidden treasure.

The following morning, Betty woke up and noticed that the sun had yet to rise. She sighed as she cuddled further against Jughead to try to fall back to sleep but he seemed to have other plans. As she got comfortable with her head against his shoulder, she felt his hand slip between her legs and start to rub her over her panties. She let out a moan and grabbed onto his arm. "Juggie, don't start something you don't plan on finishing." She said as she opened her eyes and stared at him.

He smirked and flipped her onto her back. "Do I ever leave you hanging?" He asked as he took off her top and started to kiss from her neck down her body. He paused at her chest and latched onto her left nipple and pinched her right with his fingers. His mouth turned into a smirk as the girl below him gasped.

Jughead continued his path down her body, after giving her other nipple equal attention that is. He kissed down her body, alternating between kissing and nipping at her skin until he got to her panties. Jughead quickly removed them and dove right into her apex like a starved man, chuckling against her when she moaned and bucked her hips against his face. "Fuck Jug!" She said as her hands gripped onto his holding his against her.

He changed the tempo that his tongue worked her to a slow pace. He loved getting her to beg him for more. He noticed the grip on his hair tighten so he gently nipped on her clit causing her to buck against him again. "Please Juggie." She panted. "I need more. I need you." She stared down at him hoping he listened. Betty threw her head back against the pillows when she felt him shake his head and insert his middle finger into her. He curled it upward and thrust it in and out as he searched for the spot inside of her that made her lose all of her control. Jughead smiled as he heard Betty scream and thrash under him.

Using his free hand, he held her hips down and added another finger inside of her as he sped up his movements. As soon as he felt her tighten around him and arch off the bed, his pajama pants were down and his dick was hard and ready pushing against her open. He looked down at her face and traced her lips with his fingers. When he felt her lift her body up to meet his, he quickly thrust into her. He left out a soft laugh as her eyes flew open and her mouth opened to a silent scream.

The pair held onto each other as their bodies seemed to form into one. Betty scratched at his back as he continued to pound her into the bed. All too soon, she felt her body tighten around him as she let out one final scream of ecstasy as her body turned limp. Betty smiled as Jughead kissed her neck once more as he tried to keep his full body weight off of her. "Happy first day of senior year babe." He said with a chuckle as he rolled off of her and brought her to cuddle him.

Betty felt herself blush over him calling her babe. They hadn't talked about what exactly they were but if he was going to use term of endearments, she wouldn't mind. "Maybe it won't be as bad as a year as I think." She said smiling against his shoulder. "With it starting like that, hopefully it's a good day."

Little did Betty know, although her morning started off in a positive manner, there would be drama waiting for her once she got to school.

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading this chapter. I can't promise that all the chapters will be this long but I couldn't stop typing. If you want me, please like/follow/leave a review. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 2 of this story! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, favorited it and followed it! It means a lot that you guys are interested in the story. I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Archie Brand or Riverdale, nor do I claim to own anything.**

Betty showered at Jughead's apartment and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Typically, Betty would wear her hair up, but since she was straying away from her pastel colors she decided to add even more of a shock value. She was graced with surprise home-made pancakes when she left the bathroom from getting ready and she couldn't help the smile that seemed to stay plastered on her face around the Serpent.

"You made me pancakes?" She asked him as she went over to the table he had set up for them to eat. She watched him shrug like it wasn't a big deal.

Jughead ran his right hand through his hair as he carried the plate full of pancakes to the table. "Couldn't send you into the hellhole of Riverdale High School without a good breakfast." He responded as he kissed her on the top of the head.

The pair ate their breakfast in silence which seemed to suit them. Betty was consumed in her thoughts of how the day would go with having to run into the people she avoided all summer. She wanted to just stay in this apartment and be with Jughead like she had since she met him. After they finished their breakfast, Jughead walked her down and out of the building to his forest green jeep. They had agreed last night that Jughead would drop her off at school and she would walk home as her car was at her house.

As they drove from the Southside to Riverdale High, Jughead could feel Betty's anxiety rising. Taking his right hand off the steering wheel, he reached over and placed it on her left thigh and gently rubbed his thumb over her jeans. He held back a smile when he held her body relax under his touch, and his smile surfaced when her hand rested over his. All too soon, they pulled up in front of the school and Betty sighed. "Give them hell Betts." Jughead said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

She grabbed her backpack from the floor and gave him one last quick kiss before exiting the Jeep. Betty watched as he drove off and she slowly made her way through the front door of the school. She could hear whispers and the words " _Archie, Veronica, crazy Cooper_ " too often for her liking. The blonde made it to her locker and was relieved that she had yet to run into her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. She tried to hurry in her locker as she heard a voice she was familiar with.

"Betty Cooper as I live and breathe! I thought the rumors were true that you ran away from Riverdale on the back of a Serpents bike to become a lady of the night." Betty turned around and was greeted with the face of Kevin Keller. Her biggest regret of the summer was ignoring Kevin, but it was too soon to face anyone in her friend group after the break up.

Betty laughed and closed her locker. "That isn't quite how my summer went but I appreciate the rumor mills creativity." She replied as the duo walked down the hall. "How was your summer?" She asked to try to steer the conversation away from herself. She listened to Kevin as he recounted his summer of loneliness because of her disappearance. Betty smiled and laughed when appropriate although she could tell his words went in one of her ears and out the other.

After making it to their first class of the day, the rest of the day seemed to fly by until the lunch bell rang throughout the school. This was the part of the day Betty was dreading the most. She was in all AP courses so Veronica and Archie weren't in any of her classes, but she knew that she couldn't avoid them at lunch. Once she got her lunch from the cafeteria, she met up with Kevin to walk to a picnic bench outside.

She froze for a moment as she saw they were heading towards Veronica and Archie who were extremely cozy on their side of the bench. After letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in, she followed Kevin to the table and watched as Veronica and Archie jumped apart and sat shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey B! It's so good to see you. I tried to see you over the summer but no one was home at the Casa De Coopers. Archikins said he hardly saw lights on at all. Did you guys go away?" Betty looked at her once best friend and couldn't help but laugh humorlessly.

After tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she looked up at Veronica and in her best happy tone she said, "No, I didn't go away. I just stayed away from the house at all costs to avoid seeing my ex-best friend fucking my ex-boyfriend. I'm so glad that you guys waited a whole two weeks after the break-up before you became Facebook official. Thanks so much for that by the way, because that wasn't embarrassing or anything. I'd rather not pretend that everything in all fine and dandy when the two of you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to be decent human beings and have some sort of decency for how it may have made me feel. But instead you two decided to not give a shit about how I might have felt and decided to flaunt it to the world."

Veronica, Archie and Kevin's mouths all dropped open at Betty's outburst. Veronica scoffed, "B, you are being selfish. Why should Archikin's and I have to hide our relationship to shelter your feelings? You didn't respond to any of our text messages or phone calls and no one could find you anywhere to try to talk to you." The raven-haired girl flipped her hair over her shoulder as she gave Betty her best bitch face.

"Earth to Veronica. The world doesn't revolve around you. You claimed to be my best friend and not even two weeks after Archie dumped me, you two were in a relationship. Did you at least wait a day to end up in bed with him or did was it the same day?" The tone Betty took didn't even sound like her own, but she felt all the anger from the summer bubbling to the surface. When Veronica didn't reply, Betty laughed. "Thought so. Don't act like you are the victim and saint here, _V._ If you were my best friend, you wouldn't have fucked Archie the day we broke up. And don't try to deny it, it's written all over your face."

The blonde stood up with her untouched lunch and started to walk away from the table. She stopped once she got a few feet away and turned to slowly walk back to the table. "And since Cheryl named you captain when she graduated last year, I quit the Vixens." She spun around and walked back into the school.

She felt herself start to panic and quickly pulled out her phone. While her head told her not to call Jughead, she needed to hear him. She let out a sigh of relief when he picked up on the first ring.

" _Hey Betts. Is everything okay? Shouldn't you be in class or something?"_ He asked as soon as he answered. As soon as she heard his voice she felt herself calm down and quickly tell him what had occurred during lunch. " _God I wish I could have seen you in action babe."_ Jughead responded with when she finished her tale. They both sighed when the bell rang to signal that lunch was ending. All too soon they said good-bye to each other and Betty told him she'd text him when she got home.

The end of the day passed quicker than the morning did, but there were now more whispers of her freak out from lunch. She received a text from Kevin after lunch saying he couldn't believe that she stood up to Veronica and that it was quite the show. He also showed up at her locker at the end of the day to walk her home so she would have a friend. As they walked out of the school Kevin let out a gasp.

"This day is just shaping up to be better and better! Do you know who that hunk of a man is leaning against that Jeep over there? Someone at this school must have hooked up with a Serpent this summer because the man is holding flowers and looking for someone." He said as he stopped and put a hand over his heart. "First you make your return, you yelled at Veronica and now the leader of the Serpents is in our parking lot, without his leather jacket, and holding flowers. What kind of Soap Opera did we step into?!" Kevin let out a sigh as he turned to Betty and saw a smile on her face.

Betty turned her attention to Kevin and bit her lip as she saw the gears in his head turning. "Rain check on walking me home? I feel like we have some things to catch up on." She said as she started to make her way to Jughead while waving over her shoulder at Kevin.

The smile on her face was so big that it started to hurt as her feet picked up speed to Jughead. "Juggie." She sighed happily as she got to him and was enveloped into his arms with the flowers he held tickling her cheek. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at him.

A crooked smile came across his face. "I couldn't let my girl be alone after your first day." He said, following it with a kiss on her forehead. "Do you wanna go to the Wyrm or go to Pops for a milkshake? Is Pop's still the place to hang after school?"

Nestling herself against his side and felt the stress of the day wear away. "I could use a milk shake." She said smiling up at him. She took the flowers from him as they moved away from one another and got into the Jeep. Neither of them noticed a certain red-haired male watching them with clenched fists.

 **Author's Note: The End of this chapter. What do you think dear old Archikins is going to do now that he saw Betty leave with Jughead? I know it is unlike Betty to snap like that but, this is an Alternate Universe story so, she needed to speak her mind! Don't forget to leave a review. The more reviews the chapters get, the quicker a new chapter comes out! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the next installment. Let's see what happens at Pops and if dear Archikins causes any issues. Thank you to everyone who have either favorited, followed or left a comment on this story, there are more on this story than my other Bughead one so this one is getting updated first!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything with the Archie Comics or Riverdale brands nor do I claim to own.**

As they drove to Pops, Jughead reached over and rested his hand on Betty's thigh. The blonde placed her hand over his and smiled over at him as he gave her thigh a gentle squeeze.

"So, I'm your girl huh?" She said coyly as she kept her face staring out the front window waiting for his reply. Betty felt his body stiffen for a moment before relaxing. She chuckled as she heard him say, "I thought that was kind of self-explanatory."

Betty turned to him and smirked. "Well, all the other girls get a Varsity jacket when they become a guy's girl. Without that, I just didn't realize how official this was." She laughed when Jughead glared at her. "I'm kidding Juggie." She squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You're going to be in trouble for that later Betts." The young Serpent said giving her a mock glare. She just laughed it off as he didn't scare her.

They finally got to Pops and Jughead parked the Jeep. She climbed out of the passenger side and was met with Jughead waiting for her. He reached out for her hand and laced their fingers together. They smiled at Pop as they went and sat at a booth near the back of the Chocklit Shop.

Pop came over to take their order, Betty ordered only a vanilla milkshake while Jughead ordered a strawberry milkshake with a hamburger. Betty laughed as Pop walked again. "You're always hungry." She said smiling at the raven-haired boy across from her.

Jughead smiled. "I gotta fuel up for what I have planned for us after we get back to the Wyrm." He raised his eyebrows as he smiled at her. The pair thanked Pop as he brought over their milkshakes and Jughead's burger and fries. They were smiling at one an other over the table as Betty told Jughead about her classes and how she thought it would be an easy school year when her face dropped as she watched Archie walk in with Veronica and some of the football team.

"Archie, Veronica and some of the football team is here." She said when she saw his concerned look. He turned and looked over his shoulder and sighed.

He reached over and grabbed onto Betty's hand. "They can't do anything to you. You already stood up to Veronica, don't let anything they try to say to you bother you." He said as he took another bite of his burger.

Betty heard Veronica ask Archie to just leave them alone but she watched as Archie and his football friends walk up to their table glaring at Jughead.

"Hey Serpent scum, this is a Northsider restaurant. No scum allowed." The red-haired male said with venom in his voice. His eyes flicked to his once girlfriend before turning back to Jughead.

Jughead chuckled as he ate more of his burger ignoring Archie, which then caused Archie's temper to rise. "I said you aren't welcomed here. So, get your shit together, and get out." Archie said as he loomed over Jughead's side of the table.

Betty watched as Pop eyed their table and she gave Jughead a pleading look. She had finished her milkshake and she didn't want Pop to call Sheriff Keller because Jughead would get in trouble over Archie. Before Archie could attempt to rile Jughead up any further, Jughead turned his attention to the younger male. "Last time I checked, I'm a paying customer so I can go wherever I want. And I'm pretty sure this is Pop's place, not yours so you can't tell me I can't be here. So, continue on your way and leave us alone. I don't want trouble, I'm just trying to have a milkshake with my girlfriend."

Archie's fist clenched as Jughead referred to Betty as his girlfriend. "By girlfriend you mean my sloppy seconds. Hopefully she puts out better for you than she did for me." He responded to Jughead in hopes that he would react. To his surprise, Betty placed squeezed onto Jughead's hand and glared at Archie.

"For your information Arch, he is far better in bed than you were so it isn't hard to want to do anything with him unlike the two-pump chump that you were. Now, if you'll excuse us we will be leaving because if Jughead isn't welcomed here, neither am I." She said as she got out of the booth and pulled 'Jughead out of his side. She gave Pop a smile and thanked him for the milkshakes as Jughead handed the owner some bills, purposely giving him extra for the trouble Archie tried to cause.

Jughead froze when he heard Archie say, "What the hell has gotten into you Betty?"

The pair stopped and turned to face Archie. Without missing a beat Jughead replied, "That would be me." With one last smirk, they walked out of the ChockLit Shoppe and to the Jeep. As they pulled away, Betty looked back and saw Veronica yelling at Archie outside of Pop's and she couldn't stop herself from the laugh that followed.

They drove in comfortable silence until they reached the Whyte Wyrm. As they got out of the car, Betty grabbed her backpack and followed Jughead through the Wyrm and up to his apartment. She placed her backpack on the kitchen table as she watched Jughead take off his beanie and run his fingers through his hair.

"I don't get how you dated that asshole for three years." He said as he threw his hat onto the kitchen table so it landed next to her backpack.

Betty walked over him and ran her fingers through his hair and felt him relax under her touch. "I was blind by what I thought I had to do. He was the star football player and I just had to be the role of perfect cheerleader. I just accepted that he was like that because I thought I was in love. Clearly I was an idiot." She tilted his head so he would look at her. "He's not what I want and I honestly have no idea what I saw in him."

Instead of replying, Jughead grabbed Betty by the hips and pulled her body against his connecting their lips at the same time. Quickly their clothing found its way to the floor and Jughead swiftly entered Betty as he pressed her back against the wall. They clung to each other as Jughead thrust into her as hard as he could without causing her pain.

Betty arched her back off the wall as she felt herself growing closer to the end. "Juggie, please. I'm so close." She moaned as she felt Jughead slip out of her. Her eyes opened as he fell to his knees on the floor and brought her leg over his shoulder. A moan left Betty's lips as Jughead's mouth connected with her bundle of nerves. She grabbed onto his hair as he continued to lick, suck and bite the nerve. Her head slammed against the wall as she screamed as she came. Before she recovered from her orgasm, Jughead lifted her into his arms and thrust back into her going harder and faster than before. His hand slipped between them as his thumb attacked her clit again opening to make her cum faster.

Her nails dug into his back as they both came. Jughead's thrusts slowed down as he came and bit her neck while he huskily moaned, "mine" into her ear. He carried them to the couch as their bodies stuck together from sweating. As they lay on the couch trying to catch their breath, Betty kissed Jughead's shoulder.

"Juggie." She said looking up to him. "I know you called me your girl today, but I just want to let you know that you've made me happier over the last few months than I have been in years." She gave him a smile before returning her head to his shoulder. Jughead ended up falling asleep with Betty on top of him, so she slowly moved off of him, grabbed her underwear and one of his sweatshirts that was thrown onto the coffee table. She went over to his kitchen table, opened her backpack and began on her homework for the evening.

Jughead woke up a little while later and grabbed his boxers off the floor. He looked around the quiet apartment and smiled when he saw Betty sitting at the kitchen table doing work. He walked over to her and kissed the top of his head. "Are you staying here tonight?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

Betty turned her attention up to him. "Is that okay?" She asked with worried tone. She basically lived at his apartment lately and she was always nervous that she was overstaying her welcome. She relaxed when he smiled at her and nodded. "You're welcome here whenever you want, for however long you want Betts. I love having you here." He replied kissing the top of her head again.

Jughead walked into the kitchen and started to look in the cabinets and refrigerator to figure out what they could have for dinner. He turned to look at Betty who was hard at work and he quickly tasked himself with cooking her dinner. Although all he had was pasta and jarred sauce, he wanted to take care of her. So, as she did her homework, he cooked the pasta and put sauce on it before she even noticed. When he placed a plate in front of her, he was greeted with a smile.

Betty pushed her classwork out of the way as she thanked him for cooking. They ate as they made small talk about what they had to do over the week. Jughead couldn't tell Betty about his Serpent business, but Betty had grown to accept that she wasn't allowed to know what the Serpents did as she was not one of them. She knew it was to keep her safe and because only Serpents could only know Serpent business.

She also felt comfortable with Jughead and in his apartment for the first time since she could remember, so she decided to accept that she couldn't know that part of him. She was happy knowing what he could tell her, and sitting at the kitchen with him joking about small things was right where she felt like she had to be.

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for reading this installment! Just like last time, if you want the next chapter sooner be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
